Saving Grace
by Shaylon Ashriel
Summary: Ian Malcolm insists his intern join him to evaluate the island, because he just knows he's right. However, he did not imagine he would be that right and have to actually work at keeping this girl alive. OC/Ian Malcolm.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer and A/N: So I don't own Jurassic Park the novel or movie :c but I do own Alyssa Grace Jones and Lola (: It's just something I kind of wanted to try a little OC action with my favorite character Ian Malcolm. I am working on some stuff for my other stories, but I just finished the book and I really wanted to write something for this. (: I hope you guys enjoy and review and stuff :3 It's going to share similarities between the book and the movie (:**

Alyssa tapped her feet impatiently on the floor. She tried to use the fast-paced rhythm to keep her mind off of the fact that she was in fact sitting in a waiting room. Dr. Malcolm never made her wait so she was not used to such torturous activities.

Well scratch that. She had been forced to wait a couple of times, but it was usually just because she was early. However, there was one time where there was an 'important issue' he had to tend to. She racked her brain trying to think of anything important linked to this date (because she was certainly not early), but she came up empty.

The ringing phone snapped Alyssa out of her thoughts. The receptionist lady turned to Alyssa and she took that as her cue. She practically jumped out of her uncomfortable seat and ran into his office, "Dr. Malcolm what took you so long?!"

Ian Malcolm just laughed and shook his head slightly, "Gee, I thought I heard someone speaking to me, but that can't be… Would you umm… like to know why?"

Alyssa just sighed and nodded her head.

"Because there are only two people in this room and both people here shouldn't be calling me 'Dr. Malcolm'. Number one reason being that umm I don't usually refer to myself as that when speaking to um… friends and I'm not really um fond of friends referring to me as that. Didn't we… talk about this?"

"ACTAULLY, Dr. Malcolm you told me I could call you Ian when we're not in your office or whatever. Technically we're in your office so I'm allowed to call you what I just called you." Alyssa pointed out.

Ian thought back for a moment trying to remember his exact words. He sort of made a face when he realized she was right. At least she remembered what he said, "Well scratch that and just call me Ian unless we're um trying to look professional."

Alyssa smiled at the older man, "Sure, whatever you say Dr. Malcolm. Now will you tell me what was taking you so long this morning?"

Ian thought it was humorous that the girl was batting her eyelashes like she needed to convince him to tell her, "Well.. Before I tell you can you um riddle me this? Do you think you could have someone take care of Lola tomorrow and the rest of the weekend?"

Lola was Alyssa's St. Bernard. She was still in her puppy stages and Ian was actually the one to 'rescue' the dog from the pound. He obviously did not share as much feelings for the dog as Alyssa did, but he would pet and hold her when she was around. She had received Lola as a birthday present from Ian.

Ian remembered that day. _"Oh my gosh! She's sooooooooooooo cute Dr. Malcolm!" _ Alyssa had been so excited she even kissed him. It was just on the cheek and she apologized quite a few times, but he still remembered how red her cheeks had gotten.

Alyssa just nodded.

"These people… well they're um having an inspection done on this island. It's like a 'Biological Amusement Park' or something. I've already made my predictions but Hammond won't listen so you know I'm kind of obligated to go… I told them I can't leave my assistant behind because well umm you'll miss me being right."

Alyssa's eyes lit up, "So I get to go too?!"

"Of course and let me tell you it took a little bit of convincing to get the ok on that one. John Hammond isn't really uhh well a fan of mine."

"Well that's silly. I think you're brilliant," Alyssa smiled brightly at the man. She could afford to suck up a little bit since he had gone to the trouble of getting her a place on this trip as well, "Dr. Malcolm how am I supposed to dress and pack for this trip?"

"Well the island is what.. uh just off the coast of Costa Rica so ummm I guess something that won't cause you to be too hot."

"Are we trying to look all professional this time?" Alyssa inquired further she did not want to pack shorts and tank tops if she were trying to make a great impression.

Ian Malcolm smirked at the female in front of him, "Oh no. My professional opinion has already been put out there and since I'm inevitably right there's no one that'll care what you or I wear."


	2. For The Uh Record

**A/N: So you guys I was supposed to be working on a research paper that will be like 4 test grades... but I'd much rather write about Ian Malcolm. And Riley Poole, but that's a different story... pun intended ;P. Anyways I is sorry that it took longer than I would have liked, but like I said research paper (stupid, freaking science fair :c) Also it's shorter than I thought it would be I wrotes it on my phone. (: OOhhh but thank you so much to everyone who read and a BIG thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and .Uchiha for the reviews! :D Reviews make my day (:**

Ian ran his hands across Lola's head. Although he did not necessarily want animals on his couch he could not say no to the puppy as they both patiently waited on Alyssa to finish setting up Lola a place to stay.

Given the fact that Ian and Alyssa would be leaving early in the morning they did not have a lot of time to plan everything out. Ian had taken Alyssa to her apartment to pack. After much debating they decided that Alyssa would sleep on Ian's couch (he had agreed but he was not really going to make the girl sleep on the couch he was much too chivalrous for that) and Lola would crash at his place too. On the way to the place they would board the helicopter Alyssa and Ian would drop Lola off at her parents' house.

Alyssa clapped her hands in victory, "And I'm done."

The noise drew Lola's attention to Alyssa and the dog abandoned Ian for her toys and bed. Alyssa took her place and although Ian was not petting her she was practically as close and Ian thought he wouldn't mind running his hands along her.

"I think you may... Spoil that dog." Ian smirked a bit.

"Nonsense, Ian. I just love her and I want her to know that." Alyssa giggled.

"If you say so. Either way it's getting pretty late so you know where the bedroom is you might want to get some sleep... I'll be uh here if you need me."

"That's not what we agreed on!" Alyssa's eyes went wide.

"Did you really think I was going to let you sleep on the couch?"

Alyssa sort of knew he would not let her do it. She had fallen asleep on his couch once and he had carried her to his bed. Either way she was going to pout about it, "Well that's what you said."

Ian sighed, "You're not sleeping on the couch. So what's it going to take to get you in there peacefully?" Ian pointed towards his bedroom.

Alyssa looked at him and then in the direction his finger was pointed towards, contemplating her next move. She crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not going. Especially not peacefully."

Ian nodded and stood up. Alyssa was almost sure she had actually won, but with a little effort he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "DR. MALCOLM!"

Ian chuckled, "You didn't think it was going to be uh... That easy did you?"

"Ugh... Yes!"

Ian walked until he reached his bed and gently tossed her onto the bed. As he was about to turn away Alyssa finally retaliated. She wrapped her legs around his and pulled him down. She meant to roll out of the way before he landed on her, but she didn't quite make it.

As quickly as possible he adjusted himself so he could continue to loom over her, but not have any weight on her. Alyssa just giggled and turned a bright red when she registered their situation, "Heh heh I guess I just don't know my own strength."

"Oh so this wasn't uh.. Your intention?" His eyebrow lowered a bit in suspicion.

"Of course not, Dr. Malcolm." Alyssa tried to look as innocent as possible, biting the edge of her bottom of her lip.

His gaze shifted down to her lips. He imagined them to be soft against his, but that was just a theory. He'd love to experiment and he was pretty sure she would not mind.

He was going to go for it. He bent his head down closing the gap between them.

Alyssa did not waste any time letting the man know she approved. She kissed him back and her legs snaked back around him.

It only took moments before the couple was breathless and had to break the contact, "So you didn't plan that at all?"

Alyssa grinned brightly, "Oh no, Dr. Malcolm that was all you."

"I thought we already had a discussion about you calling me Dr. Malcolm." Ian's voice was oddly authoritative. He made the move to reconnect their mouths when the phone on his nightstand went off.

With a sigh of annoyance he rolled off of Alyssa and answered the burden, "What?... Yeah, yeah I know... I'll uh be there on time..."

Ian slammed the phone back down and looked at Alyssa, "For the uh... Record. I'm not a big fan of John Hammond either."


	3. What Did You Say To Him?

**A/N: You guys look how fast I updated this one ;P It's like a record or something haha. I shall try to keep it up (: Thanks to those who read and a BIGGGGGGG thanks to .Uchiha for reviewing :D!**

** .Uchiha: Thank you! :D I try so hard on that because I love the way he talks in the movie :P Also I'm sorry I butchered your username in the last chapter :/ I'm not sure how that even happened :/**

Ian Malcolm was not particularly excited about going to see Alyssa's parents, but it had to be done. Alyssa would die before leaving Lola alone and Ian would die before going to Hammond's island alone… without his young, attractive assistant who just happened to think almost everything he said was the gospel.

The problem with dropping Lola off at Alyssa's parents' house was the fact he actually had to see her parents. Alyssa offered to take her and her stuff in by herself, but Alyssa's father already hated Ian and he was not about to look like a total jerk in front of them. Her mother seemed to be ok with him, but her father HATED him, and he was not even quite sure why. He thought it was the fact that Ian was about fifteen or sixteen years older than the girl.

As soon as the car was parked and off Alyssa's jumped out and grabbed Lola. She headed straight for the door and rang the doorbell. Ian sighed as he grabbed all of Lola's many things from the back seat and dragged them to the front door and waited with Alyssa.

"Maybe your dad is uhh… off golfing or something. That's what retired people do… right?" Ian whispered hopefully with a smirk.

Before she had a chance to tell Ian to be nice, her father had opened the door, "Grace! Lola! It's so good to see you two!" Mr. Laramore's smile faded as his gaze landed on Ian, "Oh, Hello, Malcolm."

Ian forced a microscopic smile and nodded in acknowledgement.

Mr. Laramore opened the door wider and let the three in, closing the door behind them. He directed them to where they could put Lola and all of the accessories that seemed to come with her.

"Where's mom?" Alyssa asked depositing her adorable friend onto the floor gently.

"Golfing with her two friends, you know your mother. We thought you guys would be a little earlier than this." Mr. Laramore told her.

Ian bit the inside of his cheek trying to cheek from laughing.

Mr. Laramore noticed his struggle, "So Malcolm, where is it that you're taking my baby girl?"

Ian hated the way he called him Malcolm (he did not much like it when he called Alyssa by her middle name either, but he could not really say anything about that). He so badly wanted to look at the older man and tell him he preferred Ian or Dr. Malcolm, but out of his desire for Alyssa's parents to like him he swallowed his pride.

"An island called Isla Nublar. There's a man named John Hammond who is about to open a park and he's having an inspection of sorts going on this weekend."

"So you're taking her to a place that hasn't been deemed safe for the public yet? That doesn't seem very safe."

Alyssa frowned and looked at Ian apologetically.

Ian snaked his arm around the girl's slim waist, "I uh… won't let anything happen to your daughter. She a hundred percent safe with me.

Mr. Laramore glared at the man's hand on Alyssa. Alyssa just blushed and then hugger her father, "We've got to get going, daddy. Tell mom we'll see her when we get back."

"OK, princess. Have a good time and be safe." Mr. Laramore turned to Ian, "I better not see a scratch on her when you two get back."

"You got it." Ian nodded and rushed the girl back to his vehicle.

As soon as possible Ian drove of leaving the brick house far behind them, "So uh… what did you say bad about me to your dad to make him… dislike me?"

Alyssa's mouth dropped in disbelief and her eyes went wide, "I have never spoken bad you, Dr. Malcolm."

"Ian, remember?" He corrected her not wanting to have to try to get him to call him by his first name during the rest of their _vacation, _"And well then… you're going to have to try and talk to him and get him to like me."

"Why does it bother you? You don't normally care what people think of you."

She was right. Ian really did not mind who liked him or not. Honestly he could not care less… normally. But he did care about a few people's opinions: Alyssa (most of all) and her parents. His desire for them to like him was silly and he knew that. It all stemmed from the future he was half planning out and half just hoping for. Granted it had taken him about a year to make his move, but now that he had who is to say she would not fall head over heels in love with him and he would propose and they would get married? In his mind he could see it happening. And he could not stand the thought of her father talking her out of the future they could have. Or worse when the priest asks 'does anyone object?' Mr. Laramore jumps up and lists reasons and reasons and then whisks his daughter away and leaves Ian standing there at the alter like an idiot.

He shook his head slightly, interrupting his slightly paranoid thoughts, "I just want your dad to uh… like me."

Alyssa smiled, "He'll warm up to you."

'_I hope so.'_

_**OOHHH look at the pretty button that says review! You should totally click it :P**  
_


	4. Scientists vs Rockstar & His Girlfriend

**A/N: Ok you guys so this chapter is kind of short, but not a lot was going on in this scene and I felt like I should write on it anyways not just skip to the island D: haha and yes I messed with some of the movie lines, but umm :P I like EllieXAllan and after reading the book I';m not a big fan of Hammond. Also, just so you guys know I'm not completely sure how many times Ian Malcolm was married so don't just hate me if I got it wrong :3. As always I wanna say thanks to anyone who may have read and a BIG thanks to Saya . Hikari . Uchiha and Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 for the reviewers I love reviews you guys (:**

**Saya . Hikari . Uchiha: Gah! It messed up again, but I'm taking your advice and if this doesn't work I'm just going to scream bloody murder D: and I think Alyssa's dad will warm up to him ;P and I'm not just saying that because I actually control that...  
**

Ian and Alyssa had made it to John Hammond's helicopter. They had actually been the last two to be picked up. Alyssa squeezed between Donald Gennaro and of course Ian Malcolm. John Hammond greeted the two and introduced himself to Alyssa, "Hello. John Hammond. It's a pleasure to meet you. I presume you're Ms. Laramore Malcolm's _assistant."_

Alyssa forced a smile and nodded. She was not a big fan of the way he emphasized the word "assistant".

"Is this going to be wife… what is it three or four?" Hammond pressed.

Not giving Alyssa a chance to respond Ian winked at her, "I'm working on it." Alyssa noticed he ignored the comment about the number, but then again she already knew all this so it was not like this would all be knew to her.

Alyssa smiled sweetly, "And it's four. Number three was just dreadful. Did you ever get the chance to meet her?"

Alyssa had planned to do what Dr. Malcolm had suggested in the car: ignore him. It just sort of slipped out of her mouth before she stopped it (one of the 'down-sides' of being around Ian most of the time). She had made up her mind though she would now try really hard to take his advice.

Alyssa listened as they went through all of the introductions. John Hammond was a semi-small, old man with short white hair and a white beard. Across from Alyssa was Dr. Sattler. The pretty woman had her blonde hair up and was clad in an outfit that hinted at the fact she would be willing to get out in the field if needed to. Then there was Dr. Allan Grant. He was well… Dr. Grant. She had heard of him before and he was a rather average man who did not seemed to thrilled to be here. And as for Donald Gennaro… Alyssa had never encountered a lawyer (or any other person) who had worn shorts and a suit jacket together.

Ian turned to Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler, "So you two, um, dig up dinosaurs?"

Ellie laughed a bit, "Well—"

"We try to." Dr. Grant finished.

Ian Malcolm laughed, snarling a little bit. He did this mainly to annoy John Hammond, so Alyssa giggled a bit knowing what he was doing.

John looked at them, "You'll have to get used to Dr. Malcolm. He suffers from a desperate excess of personality, especially for a mathematician."

"Chaotician." Alyssa rolled her eyes slightly knowing that was going to be the next word out of Ian's mouth.

Ian smirked and nodded, "Yeah, chaotician … chaotician, actually. John doesn't subscribe to chaos, particularly what it has to say about his science project."

"Codswallop, Ian. You've never been able to sufficiently explain your concerns about the island."

"Oh, John, John because the behavior of the system in phase space?" Ian asked knowing that he had already given plenty of reason as to why the island simply would not work.

"A load, if I may say so, of fashionable number crunching."

"Is not." Ian argued and pinched the top of his knee only to have his hand swatted away.

"I do wish you wouldn't do that." John protested.

"Dr. Sattler, Dr. Grant, you've heard of chaos theory?" Ian asked.

Ellie shook her head, "No."

"No?... Non-linear equations? Strange attractors? Dr. Sattler, Dr. Grant two good looking scientists like yourself I refuse to believe that you… aren't familiar with the concept of attraction." Ian chuckled hinting a bit at a little romance between the two.

John turned to Donald, "Hmm! _I _bring scientists, _you _bring a rock star and his girlfriend."

Alyssa blushed at the statement, but Ian just flashed them all a lopsided grin.

John called all of their attention to the windows, "There is it."

"Ooh John uh… quick question. Do you think you could go ahead and get them to uhh… put her bags in the room I'll be staying in?" Ian asked pointing to Alyssa with his thumb briefly.

"This is a business trip, Dr. Malcolm." Gennaro reminded Ian.

"Yeah… uh… your point?"


	5. I Uhhh Know About Dinosaurs Too

**A/N: Sooo this has been kind of delayed and I am soo sowwy you guys :c I hope you can forgive me. But ANYWAYS on to more important things like saying thanks to all the people who read and then like a super big thanks to Saya . Hikari . Uchiha , Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and babydake93! :D I LOVE reviews so much... Also I'm kind of sorry the chapters are kind of short it's kind of hard to make them long when not a whole lot is going on at the moment in the movie or whatever, but they will get longer I promise (:**

**Saya . Hikari . Uchiha: Yes, I totally love writing Ian and playing around with the character (: and Yay! I feel totally victorious right now ^-^**

Alyssa climbed out of the helicopter with Ian when it landed and stayed behind him like a puppy. She was quite aware she probably looked pathetic, but either way it seemed like the best option for her at the moment. John Hammond did not seem to like her probably, because he did not really like Ian and she was with him. It seemed like a good choice to stay near the person who got you on this island (even though no one was particularly fond of him they did ask him to be there).

They climbed into silver jeeps with the words 'Jurassic Park' printed on them and a picture of a T-Rex skeleton. Alyssa found the name rather odd and of course questioned Ian about it, but he told her that he could not reveal Hammond's failures just yet.

Alyssa was seated in between Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm; she politely took the middle spot and let Dr. Sattler have the front seat beside the driver. Of course Malcolm never minded being pressed up against the girl she apologized to Dr. Grant about it.

"It's quite fine, really." Alan chuckled a bit at the flustered girl.

Alyssa watched curiously as they drove through giant electrified fences and on the rather bumpy terrain. She bounced a bit on the road occasionally bumping Alan or Ian.

Alyssa smiled and carried on a small conversation consisting of nothing really worth remembering with Ian, while Ellie fussed over a leaf she snagged and Alan stared at the endless green grass they were driving over.

"This shouldn't be here."

The jeep came to a stop and all three passengers in the back sort of just stopped what they were doing. Alyssa's eyes grew wide and Dr. Grant threw off his hat and stood up. He stood up and shakily removed his sunglasses not quite believing what he saw.

"Alan, this species of veriforman's been extinct since the Cretaceous Period. I mean, this thing is humongous." Alan grabbed the top of Ellie's head carefully and began moving in the direction he was looking, "What? What?"

She joined Alan in standing with her mouth open and discarding her glasses like her friend.

A loud bellowing came from the giant creature and Alan and Ellie jumped out of their seats and into the grass to investigate further.

John Hammond walked past the jeep. "You did it. You crazy son of a bitch you did it."

Alyssa chuckled a bit a Ian. He was totally caught off guard and at the moment apparently proven wrong. She kept her gaze ahead, but spoke to them none the less, "That's a dinosaur, Ian…"

"Yeah… it uhh… is."

The driver laughed a bit and turned to the couple in the back, "A brachiosaur to be exact."

The dinosaur bellowed again and stood on its hind legs in order to reach a group of leaves and came down with a loud crash. Ian chuckled a little bit… he was impressed… he was amazed and right now he was not quite registering the fact that he was wrong (but he would deal with that later).

"That's….incredible." Alyssa smiled brightly at the young man who was previously navigating the jeep, "Are there like… more?"

He laughed, "Of course. It wouldn't be much of an 'amusement' park with only one dinosaur."

Alyssa giggled a little bit and leaned a bit forward, "What all is there?"

Alyssa listened to the man name a few names that she had never heard of and she just shook her head slightly, "I'm sorry… like all of that went over my head. I don't think I've ever heard of half of those."

The man flashed her a charming grin, "Well maybe before you go on that tour I can explain a few to you?"

Ian wrapped his hands gently around Alyssa's waist and pulled her back (more like on to him). He attached their lips and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He did not give Alyssa much time to respond as he tangled his fingers in her hair. He left her breathless when he finally pulled away.

Ian smirked at the man in the driver's seat who was previously showing too much in Alyssa for Ian's liking. Sure he could have chosen another way to let the younger man know he already had a claim on her, but then again those would not have been nearly as fun for him.

Ian turned back to Alyssa, "I uhhh know a few things about dinosaurs too." He grinned sheepishly at Alyssa.


	6. Uhh You can't Do That

**A/N: Sorry you guys it took a bit to update *sheepish grin* I'll get better I promise (: As a sort of apology I made it longer than the other chapters :D (which it should be getting anyways x))... MOVING ON thanks so much to all of you who read and a HUGE thanks to those of you who love me enough to review: Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967,Saya . Hikari . Uchiha, and Fallen-Autumn-Leaves! :D I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Saya . Hikari . Uchiha: Haha this is one of my favorite scenes too so I"m very glad you enjoyed it ^-^! AND I hope the 'laying his claim' thing didn't sound too sexist ;P As a female I do not want to portray him as thinking women are objects :P but then again I'm not easily offended so if I do tell me because I probably won't take notice x).**

**Fallen-Autumn-Leaves- You're right :c there aren't that many at all so I will try to update quickly so I can finish quickly and maybe start another ;P or start threatening people to write more.. whatever works...**

John Hammond led them all through massive doors. Ian noticed the driver still looking at them so he did what any good 'boyfriend' would do: he grasped her hand, intertwined their fingers and to ice the cake he ever so slightly and playfully swung their linked arms back and forth. Alyssa shook her head slightly (she was almost sure she knew what the man was doing), but unable to help it she still blushed slightly. She and Dr. Malcolm had practically been a couple for nearly a year. It had never been official or anything to that sort, because neither one of them had really taken the plunge until recently so she was not quite used to all of the affection quite yet.

"G'day, G'day, G'day," John greeted the men opening the door for them, "Now, the most advanced amusement park in the entire world, incorporating all of the latest technologies. And I'm not just talking about rides, you know. Everybody has rides. No we've made living biological attractions so astounding that they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet."

Alyssa looked around slightly in awe as they were led up a stair case. Ian was sliding his hand against the cool railing, but she found keeping herself steady that way un-necessary. She was finding her security in Ian's grip.

"So what are you thinking?" Ellie asked.

Alan turned around and half chuckled, "That we're out of a job."

"Don't you mean _extinct_?" Ian asked offering his sense of humor to ease them on you know getting the old pink slip. He only gained a little giggle from Alyssa so he flashed them both a sheepish smile and kept moving without speaking to them again.

John had opened a large steel door and motioned for them to all file in. The room seemed to be a mix of a movie theater and a roller coaster. There was a bulky screen and those awful burgundy seat, but unlike a theater there were bars that seemed like they would fold down in your lap confining you to the spot, "Well, now, why don't you all sit down?"

"Uh, Donald, sit down, sit down." John pointed out a specific seat for him while the others just found a random spot in the front row. Ian was of course by Alyssa who was by Ellie as well (who was shockingly by Alan too).

"Ah, here. Here he comes." John stayed standing up and walked to the front of the room, right next to the screen, "Well here I come."

"Hello, hello." The recorded version of John Hammond greeted.

"Say hello. Say hello." He told them.

"H-Hello." Dr. Sattler and Dr. Grant stumbled out awkwardly. Alyssa just grinned and laughed while Ian waved his hand slightly.

"Hello, John."

"Oh, yes, I've got my lines." The man stumbled for some flashcards with words written on them.

"Well, fine, fine, I guess. But how did I get here?"

"Uh, uh, well, let me show you. First I'll need a drop of blood, your blood."

"Right." Both of the John's stretched their hands out like he was going to prick his finger.

"Oooh! John that hurt."

Ian chuckled a little bit, when the young female next to him chortled like a child. Ian found the joke cheesy and not really worth a laugh, but her laughter was contagious. Alyssa well she found most things funny; it was part of her charm. She chuckled and giggled and smiled brightly any time someone told a joke no matter how cheesy it was (that was probably part of the reason she and Ian got along so well).

"Relax, John, it's all part of the miracle of cloning." John Hammond made his way to sit down beside Donald Gennaro while other him(s) popped up on the screen and greeted each other.

Alan bent down towards Ellie, Ian and Alyssa, "Cloned from what? Loy extraction has never recreated an intact DNA strand."

"Not without massive sequence gaps." Ian corrected.

"Paleo-DNA from what source?" Ellie questioned, "Where do you get one hundred year old dinosaur blood?"

"Shh!" Donald told them all.

Alyssa leaned up to Ian's ear, "You're ruining the movie." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before turning to intently watch the screen once more.

Silly music played in the background while another figure not by the name of John appeared, "What? What? Oh, well, Mr. DNA! Where did you come from?"

"From your blood. Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life. A DNA strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing. And sometimes, animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just had to know where to look. A hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes, just like today. And just like today they fed on the blood of animals, even dinosaurs. Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on the branch of a tree… and get stuck in the sap. After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside. This fossilized tree sap, which we call amber, waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside. Until Jurassic Park scientists came along. Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito, and bingo: dino DNA. A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes. If we looked at screens like these a second for eight hours a day, it'd take two years to look at the entire DNA strand. It's that long. Since it's so old, it's full of holes. Now that's where our geneticists take over. Thinkin' machine super-computers and gene sequencers break down the strands in minutes. And virtual reality displays our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence. We use the complete DNA of a frog to fill in the holes and complete the code. Phew! And now we can make a baby dinosaur."

"This score is only temporary. It all has very dramatic music, of course. Rum-pum-pum!" Hammond explained to them from his seat, "A march or something! It hasn't been written yet. And then of course the tour moves on." He pressed a button on a remote and the bars came down.

As the 'room' moved a new room came into view. It was filled with men and women in white coats all working seemingly very hard. The voice of 'Mr. DNA' came on again, but this time Alyssa was too enthralled to listen.

"Wait a minute! How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?" Alan asked.

Ellie turned around in her seat, "Can't we see the unfertilized eggs?"

"Shorty, shortly, shortly." John dismissed their questions.

Alan attempted to get out, "Can't- Can't you stop these things?"

"I'm sorry; it's kind of a ride."

"One, two, three." Ian counted down and on three all four passengers in the front row slowly pushed the bars confining them up. Hammond seemed shocked and stumbled for words while Donald told them they were breaking the rules, but they still all filed out anyway.

"I feel like a rebel." Alyssa chuckled and whispered to Ian.


	7. I'm Not Really Hungry Anymore

**A/N: So that wasn't too terribly long :D anyways! I told you guys it would get longer (: and so it has. Big thanks to everyone who reads, adds this to their favorites or puts it on their story alert (: all that good stuff. It's really encouraging. Also a BIG thanks to sarahmichellegellarfan1 for the review on chapter 1, 3, 5, and 6! I really appreciate and I am very glad you like it ^-^ Enjoy! (and review because you guys know I love it :P)**

Alyssa followed John, Alan, Ellie and of course Ian (the lawyer just sort of followed behind). They entered into a giant white lab. There was quite a good bit of equipment that Alyssa had no idea what would do. She was quite astonished watching all of the seemingly brilliant scientists do their jobs.

"G'day Henry." John greeted the man with short black hair as he led them all towards him.

"Oh, good day, sir." The man greeted with a friendly smile. The others walked towards a bundle of eggs with a robotic arm turning them. Alyssa stayed behind something about being so close to a tiny fragile dinosaur egg made her feel nervous.

"It's turning the eggs." Ellie observed.

Alan noticed an egg jiggling slightly as if it were about to hatch. Ian put his arm around Alyssa's waist and pointed to the egg drawing her attention to it. They proceeded to get closer to the attraction.

"Oh, perfect timing." Henry commented, "I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had to go to the boat."

John Hammond started putting on gloves and stepped in front of Ian and Alyssa, "Oh Henry, Henry, Henry, why didn't you tell me. I insist on being here when they're born."

The infant dinosaur began slowly cracking the egg from the inside as John offered words of encouragement, "Come on. Come on. Come on, little one. Come on. Come on, little one, come on. Come one then. Very good. Push, push! Very good!"

"Oh, God!" Ellie exclaimed as the dinosaur managed to get its head out.

"Push! Come on, come on. There you are. There you are." John laughed as he got a piece of the shell off of the infant. " The creature squeaked a little bit, "They imprint on the first creature they come in contact with. That's it! Helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every little creature on this island."

"Well, surely not the ones that have bred in the wild." Ian piped up. Alyssa was sort of surprised he managed to not intrude on their moment for this long.

"Actually, they can't breed in the wild." Henry informed him as he joined the cluster of people, "Population control is one of our security precautions. There's no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park."

"And H-how do you know they can't breed?" Ian questioned.

"Well, because all the animals in Jurassic Park are female."

"Oh." Ian commented. Alyssa giggled when she heard his tone of voice.

"We've engineered them that way." Henry added a little more insight.

Ian started to walk away from what everyone was so crowded around and Alyssa followed loyally, "How do you engineer something to be female?" She whispered in his ear not wanted to sound like an idiot since everyone else seemed to know.

Ian looked at her and simply shrugged, "I'm not a hundred percent sure really. This whole process seems a little…"

"Oh my god! Look at that," Ellie pointed at the amazing creature.

"Blood temperature seems about high 80's maybe." Grant made his estimate.

"Wu?" Hammond asked to get the exact temperature.

"Uh, 91."

"Homeothermic? It holds that temperature?" Dr. Sattler asked.

"Mmhhmm yeah." Henry answered still trying to go about his normal procedure.

"That's incredible."

Alan had picked up the now empty shell and was examining it, however he did not quite count on the robot that turned the eggs to snatch the egg from him and put it back down in the nest, "Ooh."

"But, um, again, how do you know they're all female? What does somebody go out into the park and pull up the dinosaurs' skirts?" Ian chuckled slightly.

Dr. Henry Wu pulled himself into a normal standing position and crossed his arms, "We control their chromosomes. It's really not that difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. They require an extra hormone given at the right developmental stage to make them male. We simply deny them that."

"Deny them that?" Ellie inquired.

"John, the kind of control you're attempting is, uh, not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free, it expands to new territories and crashes through barriers painfully, maybe even dangerously, but, uh, there it is." Ian expressed his concerns (of course he did this a little on the cocky side so of course it was not well received).

"There it is." Hammond repeated.

"You're implying that a group composed entirely of female animals will breed?" Wu stopped writing temporarily to repeat a small portion of what Ian had said in a way to make him sound like an idiot.

"I don't think that's exactly what he was saying." Alyssa snapped at man.

Ian smirked a little at the fact she was defending him, "No, I'm simply saying that life, uh, finds a way."

Alan held the infant that was breathing in a raspy way and squealing slightly. He looked at it carefully and then looked back at Henry, "What species is this?"

"Uh.. it's a velociraptor."

Alan's expression had changed from amazement to something entirely different, "You bred raptors?"

Henry just nodded slightly not quite sure of why the older man was acting so abnormal.

Dr. Grant was taking the lead and walking quickly to an area that looked much less visitor friendly than the rest of the park.

"Dr. Grant! As I was saying we laid on lunch for you before you set out into the park. Our gourmet chef, Alejandro -"

"What are they doing?" Alan interrupted him quickly.

A cow mooed as it was being lifted on a crane of sorts and being moved towards the giant electrified space that looked like it was trying to keep something much more dangerous in.

"Oh. Feeding them." John answered simply.

Ian glanced slightly at Alyssa. Her mouth was slightly open and twisted into an expression of sadness. Alyssa looked up at Ian. To him she looked like a kid whose candy had been stolen and eaten in a frenzy by the thief, "They're going to eat the cow…"

Ian shrugged, "You eat 'cow'."

"Not when I've seen it as a cow." She pointed out.

"Alejandro's, uh, prepared a delightful menu for us: Chilean sea bass, I believe." John continued on with his plans for lunch, "Uh, shall we?"

Dr. Grant was no longer interested in lunch (other than seeing these dinosaurs eat theirs). He all but made a run for a closer look. The rest of the group loyally followed, however Alyssa was not sure she wanted to view this as much as the others did.

They were all looking over the electrified barrier when the cow was actually being lowered down. The poor animal's cries of protest were a simple mooing that everyone ignored. Somewhere between the ferocious roars and the cow's screeching Alyssa turned away quickly burying her head in Ian Malcolm's chest.

Ian wrapped his arm around her and protectively held her in the space. He honestly did not want her to have to see as much as she did not want to. However, the fast movements and the ripping noises kept his gaze locked. His attention was held not only by amazement, but slightly by fear as well.

"They should all be destroyed," The unfamiliar voice drew Alyssa's attention away from trying to un-see everything and to the man who was joining them on the platform of sorts. Alyssa's eyes were unclenched and she had just barely moved her head to where she could see him, but she did not attempt to remove herself from Ian's grip.

Hammond just laughed and introduced the man, "Robert. Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist, I'm afraid, but knows more about raptors than anyone."

Alan immediately shook his hand and began his questionnaire, "What kind of metabolism do they have? What's their growth rate?"

"They're lethal at eight months, and I do mean lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move—"

"Fast for a biped?"

"Cheetah speed." Robert informed Alan, "Fifty, sixty miles per hour, if they ever got out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers."

Alyssa's grip only on Ian only got tighter so in an attempt to sooth her he gently stroked her back. Hammond noticed the look on the young woman's face, "Yes, yes, yes, yes. That's why we're taking extreme precautions." Hammond turned around slightly and began an entirely different conversation with Ellie and Donald.

As much as Alyssa would have preferred to be a part of that conversation she and Ian had to listen to Dr. Grant, "Do they show intelligence? With their brain cavities we assumed that-"

"They're extremely intelligent," Muldoon interrupted the man. "Even problem-solving intelligence; especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in she took over the pride and killed all, but two of the others. That one, when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. That's why we have to feed 'em like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came in."

"The fences are electrified though, right?" Ellie asked.

"That's right, but they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses systematically. They remember." Muldoon explained.

The harness that had lowered the cow to its death was being raised back up. Alyssa's mouth opened slightly when she saw the broken machinery and the utterly tattered blue cloth that was not streaked with red.

"Yes. Well, who's hungry?" John asked everyone. He looked around and noticed that not everyone was quite ready to just jump on the opportunity, "Well, why don't you all see where you'll be staying and freshen up a bit then before we eat?"


	8. Ehh Five More Minutes

**A/N: Sorry I'm a few days late you guys :( I gots behind on some stuff, also sorry if it blows x) I can't really help it, but I hope you guys can look past this chapter's shortness and enjoy! :D Also a huge thanks to Saya . Hikari . Uchiha (I'm uber glad you enjoyed it :D), Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, and sarahmichellegellarfanfan1 (in the book they had like suites or rooms or whatever you wanna call it :3 so that's what I'm reffering to and I will as soon as I'm not swamped with everything x3 I'm taking a break to post this).**

The suite was not perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but that did not keep the huge smile off of Alyssa's face. After lunch they would get to go see what everyone really wanted: The tour of the park. They were told to freshen up and then come back down.

"When he said freshen up do you think he meant he wanted us to change?" Alyssa giggled plopping down on the bed.

Surprisingly enough they did in fact give Ian and Alyssa the same room. Although Alyssa was pretty sure it was meant as a joke Ian had been serious. Ian was sure she would not mind bunking with him and if she did well, he could sleep in a chair or on the floor (he was pretty sure he was not TOO old for that).

Ian looked the girl over, "Hmm... I think he uh meant trust Ian and let him make adjustments to your outfit."

"You? Dr. Malcolm you only wear two colors...Grey and Black." Alyssa was a little put off by his sudden interest in her clothing.

"Well, uh, yes 'fashion' is a waste of time, but I'd like to make a few modifications. You... Know I'm thinking of this more like a vacation and uh... You try new things on vacation," Ian just simply smirked at the girl, "Humor me."

"Fine..." Alyssa sighed with a smile faking her displeasure.

Alyssa looked in the mirror approximately six minutes from the time she agreed to let Ian Malcolm have temporary control of her outfit. Ian had unbuttoned the shirt she had on over a plain white tank top (which was now tied up so it was showing her midriff) and the legs of the khaki shorts she was wearing were rolled up a few more times.

Ian stood behind her closely and moved all of her wavy blonde hair to one side. He bent down down slightly resting his chin on her shoulder, "I... Think I'm pretty good at this."

Alyssa blushed a little as she saw the way Ian was looking at her in the mirror. "I can't go out there like this..."

"Why not?" Ian chuckled a little bit.

"You freaked out on a guy who offered to tell me about dinosaurs and you want me to parade around like this?" Alyssa was a little confused by his intentions.

"Well they can look... Just not touch or act like they're going to touch." Ian explained. Now that he thought about it, he was not quite sure he wanted them to think about touching her either... Ian bent down and untied the tank top. It was still tight and showed off her figure, but it only showed maybe an inch of her midsection now. He thought briefly about unrolling her shorts, but he decided against it (he did not want to take too much enjoyment out of HIS view; he was allowed to look).

"Change your mind?" Alyssa teased slightly.

"Not completely... I can take care of it if someone uhhh makes a move." Ian tried to look intimidating in the mirror. Alyssa just giggled and turned around so that she was facing him.

"You're silly, Dr. Malcolm." She grinned and embraced the man.

"I ... was being a hundred percent serious." Ian chuckled and let his arms wrap around the slim girl holding her in place, "By the way... It's uhh Ian." He winked once again reminding her of what he wished she would call him without his asking.

"Sorry." She looked up at him with a playful expression. Ian was not exceptionally tall, but then again Alyssa was a little shorter than most females on average. He used to feel like a giant around her, the first time she hugged him he was sure he would snap her in two. But like holding a fragile infant he just sort of got used to it. "I'll make it up to you."

"How are you... Uh gonna do that?" Ian inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Alyssa moved her arms to where they were draped around his neck and she stood on her toes to where she was ALMOST eye level. She smiled a goofy smile and tilted her head up so she could touch her lips to his, "You're just too tall." She laughed causing him to chuckle.

"Hmmm... I can fix this." Ian gently backed her up into a wall and lifted her up slightly until she could look into his eyes without trouble. Her legs wrapped around his waist for support and he pressed them against the wall not enough that it would hurt her, but enough that she would stay at he desired height, "Clever... Aren't I?"

"Very impressive." Alyssa agreed and kissed him again with a lot more ease. The phone rang in the bedroom and they could only imagine who it could be, "Do you think we've exceeded our freshening up time?"

"I'd give it... Five minutes."


	9. Yeah, Thanks Bloodsucking Lawyer

**A/N: You guys don't know how dreadfully sorry that it has been forever, but I promise even if my updates are a little delayed they won't be this delayed again :/ My laptop crashed, I've been getting sick like crazy :/, I got a puppy (that part isn't bad, but time consuming :3), I figured out although Ian Malcolm is a mathematician I certainly am not and just saying but if any of you are really good at Algebra 2 some tutoring would speed these updates up :P. In other words I'm insanely sorry and updated as soon as I really could... but ANYWAYS I still owe a big thanks to all who read and a HUGE thanks to those of you who reviewed like Fallen-Autumn-Leaves, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, sarahmichellegellarfan1, shippolove844 (for all of the reviews (: I'm super glad you liked it and as far as the second one goes :/ eh haven't read it and I've been really putting off watching the movie so we'll see but if I didn't completely remove her I wouldn't make Alyssa share Ian :P), Furied-Heart and theresa! I 3 reviews! I really hope you guys like this chapter and can forgive me :3  
**

They were all seated at a large table in a dimly lit room. On the walls around them John Hammond had slide shows of his future expectations for his park. The waiters had severed them, but remembering the previous accounts regarding 'feeding' all Alyssa could do was look down at the fish in front of her.

"None of these attractions are ready yet, but the park will open with the basic tour you're about to take. Other rides will come on-line six or twelve months after that. Absolutely spectacular designs. Spared no expense." John told every one.

Donald seemed to be more excited than John though (well at least Alyssa thought so), "And we can charge anything we want: 2,000 a day, 10,000 a day. And people will pay it. Then there's the merchandise. I can personally advise-"

"Donald. Donald. This park was not built to cater only for the super rich. Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy these animals." Hammond interrupted him.

"Sure. They will." Donald nodded slightly, he was agreeing now, but the look on his face made it seem as if he would more than likely try to mark up the prices one or two more times before the park opened, "What, we'll have, uh, a coupon day or something." Both Donald and John thought this was funny, but no one else did.

Alyssa looked at Ian and cringed while listening to them. Ian had the same expression and decided to finally speak up (he never was really good about being discreet with his opinions), "Gee, the lack of humility... before nature that's being displayed here, um... staggers me."

"Well, thank you, Dr. Malcolm, but I think things are a little bit different than you and I feared." Donald told him obviously trying to shush the man.

"Yeah. I know, they're a lot worse."

"Now wait a second. We haven't even seen the park yet, and you -"

"No, Donald, Donald. Donald, let him talk." Hammond had his elbows propped on the table readying himself for the problems his favorite mathematicians was about to spew out, "I want to hear every viewpoint. I really do."

"Yeah. Don't you see the danger, uh, John... inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power's the most awesome force the planet's ever seen, but you wield it like a kid that's found his dad's gun."

"It's hardly appropriate to start hurling generalizations-"

"If I may," Ian stammered a bit, "Um, I'll tell you the problem with the scientific power that you're using here. Uh, it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You know, you read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves, so you don't take any responsibility... for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you even knew what you had, you, you patented it, packaged it and slapped it on a plastic lunch box." Ian banged his fist on the table a few time causing Alyssa to jump slightly, "And now you're selling it. You wanna sell it. Well-"

"I, I don't think you're giving us our due credit. Our scientists have done things which nobody's ever done before."

"Yeah! Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they should."

"Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction. If I was to," Ian was shaking his head, but John had listened to Ian and now Ian would listen to him, "No, no. If I was to create a flock of condors, you wouldn't have anything to say."

"Hold on. This isn't, this isn't some species that was obliterated by deforestation... or uh the building of a dam. Dinosaurs, uh, uh, had their shot and nature selected them for extinction."

John sighed and shook his head almost like he was giving up on the argument, "I simply don't understand this Luddite attitude, especially from a scientist. I mean, how can we stand in the light of discovery and not act?"

"Oh, what's so great about discovery? It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery... I call the rape of the natural world."

Alyssa fidgeted slightly in her seat becoming uncomfortable with the conversation and where it was heading.

Ellie tried to lighten up the tense atmosphere, "Well the question is: How can you know anything about an extinct ecosystem? And therefore, how could you ever assume that you can control it? You have plants in this building that are poisonous. You picked them because they look good; but these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're in, and they'll defend themselves, violently, if necessary."

John looked around at the guests at the table, in slight disbelief, "Dr. Grant, if there's one person here who could appreciate what I'm trying to do-"

Alan fidgeted the same way Alyssa had earlier, "The world has just changed so radically, and we're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look. Dinosaurs and man, two species separated by sixty-five million years of evolution, have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we possibly have the slightest idea of what to expect?"

Hammond gave it one last shot, "Ms. Laramore?"

Alyssa looked up at him from the table she had previously been concentrating on. She was trying the old school tactic where if you did not know the answer you simply hid yourself by casting your gaze downward in hopes that you would not get called on. It failed this time.

"I... honestly don't know. Dr. Grant is right. You guys have seemed to do a really good job controlling it now, but who knows what to expect in the future or even just when the park actually opens. It's just.. I really don't know..." Alyssa made a face and crossed her hands in her lap, returning her gaze in that general direction once more.

Ian put his hand on her knee and gave it a slight squeeze, making Alyssa smile and giggle a bit (like it always did).

"I don't believe it. I don't believe it. You're meant to come down here and defend me against these characters, and the only one I've got on my side is the bloodsucking lawyer." Hammond expressed in utter shock.

Donald looked at him and nodded once or twice, "Thank you."

One of the waiters returned and whispered in John's ear. John's face immediately contorted into a smile, "Well. They're here."


	10. Normally This Would Be Annoying

**A/N: So first off… I'm sorry about the wait you guys :c you know the drill. I had to deal with school stuff and I'm working on training my Izzy and let me tell you she's a very stubborn puppy :P she's lucky she's cute. I really hope to do more with this faster I lost my DVD and I really needed it to write and stuff :c that way I could use my subtitles and I just got it back like minutes ago so as soon as I had access I was writing another chapter (: I just want you guys to know I really enjoy writing this and reading your reviews (I love that :P) and I just love the fact that you guys like it (: SOOO a big thanks to all of you who read and a super big thanks to Fallen-Autumn-Leaves, shippolove844, sarahmichellegellarfan1, Guest (That's right you get a shout out too :P), Ereneviana, GF44, Guest number two, britanny (I loved the book too (: ], and for Mrjordan18… stop stalking my online activity x)… the only reason I'm not deleting this is because I like the review numbers… I swear I'm not being mean guys by the way :P he's super mean to me trust me xD Anyways I LOVE your reviews so much sorry it took so long to get this out here and I don't plan for that to happen again I hope you enjoy and I think you should know I REALLY wanted to mess with the two kid characters and switch it to the way it was in the book, but honestly I didn't like the little girl one bit in the book so I kept it the same -_- if you read the book and know the little girl… you're welcome XD**

As they all began walking down from the dining area, John began explaining the tour they had all been waiting for since first arriving. Alyssa bit her lip in excitement and held on to Ian's arm with a smile. Ian thought it was sort of humorous how excited she was.

"Now you five are gonna have a spot of company out in the park. Spend a little time with our target audience." John chucked a bit and moved a little faster down the stairs when he heard two young excited voices.

"Granpa!" Two children ran up and knocked their grandfather down, but he did not seem to mind since he was laughing and now chatting with them.

"Kids! Wait! Careful with the old man." John laughed and hugged both of his grandchildren.

Alyssa smiled. She generally enjoyed children, she usually found them much more entertaining than adults. She took a second to really notice the children. There was an older girl with her long blonde hair tied back in a braid and a blue ball cap on her head and a boy younger than her with neat short brown hair with a blue backpack on his back, "We miss you. Thanks for the presents. They were great."

"Oh it's good to see you. Did you enjoy the helicopter?"

Dr. Grant had an expression on his face and Alyssa could not quite tell if he was disgusted or afraid. However, she recognized the look Ellie gave him. It was pure amusement. She was sure there was a bit on an inside joke between the two and she might inquire later if given the opportunity.

"Yeah! It went down, and we all went right up!"

They all continued outside to wait for their rides. Alyssa stood loyally by Ian. She looked over at him and smiled, "This is like waiting for a bus. It seems just like when I was in elementary school." She giggled. She never rode the bus except when there was a field trip and then she remembered patiently waiting with her best friend Becky. They always stood hand in hand on those days afraid they would not get to sit together or be buddied up.

Ian took hold of her hand with a smirk, "I uh… call dibs on sitting by the pretty girl."

John pulled his grandchildren away from the tracks a little bit, "Now, kids, come away. Not too close to the cars." And once the jeeps parked he began walking all seven of them to their vehicle, "Aren't they lovely? Aren't they glorious? These will be your transports for the afternoon."

The girl had already gotten into a jeep and began exploring.

"No drivers?" Genarro asked.

"No, no, no, no. No drivers. They're electric. They run on this track in the middle of the roadway here. Totally not polluting. Top of the line. Spared no expense." Hammond explained.

Hammond was checking on the kids now and calling Dr. Grant to the second car, while Dr. Sattler, Alyssa and Ian climbed into the first one. Naturally Ian got in the back so he could sit with Alyssa. Although he would not have minded her being in his lap upfront he was sure the lawyer would have something to say about that. Alyssa scooted over to the middle so she could sit closely to the man she was here with.

Alyssa giggled to herself as she watched Alan being trailed by the younger child. They had climbed into the first car. And then Alan got out… so did the boy. Finally Alan climbed in the first car without the boy.

Alyssa looked at Dr. Grant, "I know this is going to bother you probably, but that's adorable." She flashed him a big grin, "He looks up to you."

Dr. Grant usually probably would have been slightly annoyed by that, but he looked at Alyssa for a moment. She was so bubbly and sweet and seemed like she just generally wanted to talk to him… and usually that would have annoyed him too, but she seemed to pull it off, "Well… I'm not particularly good with kids."

"That's a shame. Kids can be fun." Alyssa flashed him another smiled and laid her head on Dr. Malcolm's shoulder as the car began to move.


	11. Lovely Assistant Coming Through

**A/N: So this one is a little longer and I had to change some stuff up a bit . I hate doing that and I'm sorry, but I believe if Alyssa had been there in the movie Ian wouldn't have been so flirty :P So I hope you guys can handle my messing with that a little bit. Now onto more important matters :D Thanks to everyone who read and an uber BIG thanks to shippolove844, wolfs rain lover123, sarahmichellegellarfan1, and Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967! Thank you guys for your lovely feedback you guys know I love to read your reviews ^-^ Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Lovely Assistant Coming Through **

"Oh, God help us… we're in the hands on engineers." Malcolm smirked at Alyssa as they were moving down the tracks.

Alyssa smiled, "Shouldn't you at least try to be nice? You might enjoy this."

"That would mean I would be wrong and uh…. we both know that isn't the case."

Alyssa rolled her eyes and simply resorted to looking out the windows and trying to enjoy the tour. It took only about a minute for them to come to a massive gate. There were giant red letters on the top and as the two huger, wooden doors opened, the interactive CD-ROM spat out the words: "Welcome to Jurassic Park".

"What have they got in there, King Kong?" Ian remarked as their car drove through the gate.

The cars continued to move until they got to a certain area and the radio's began giving them information again.

"If you look to the right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus."

All of a sudden, Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler got very excited. Alan quickly turned to look out the window, "Dilophosaurus!"

Ellie followed his lead, "Oh, shit!"

"One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous." Their virtual tour guide continued to offer them information, "Spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park."

Alyssa turned to Ian and whispered in his ear, "I don't see it…"

Ian chuckled and whispered back to her, "Maybe they're invisible now too."

"Alan… where?" Ellie asked. Apparently Alyssa was not the only one who could not spot the dinosaurs.

Alan hit the door as their car carried them past the attraction, "Damn."

The car kept moving until they approached one that had much larger fences and lots of flashing lights on top of the fence. Alan climbed in further back so he could look out of the left without having to climb over Alyssa and Ian.

They all waited patiently and no one really spoke. Alyssa supposed they were all trying to listen carefully to see if they could at least hear this one. She was growing less impressed with Mr. John Hammond as she listened to the birds chirp softly in the distance.

Ian finally sighed and decided to break the silence, but he kept his tone quiet, "God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs."

Ellie nodded and winked at Alyssa briefly before turning her attention back out the window and adding her input, "Dinosaurs… eat man. Woman inherits the earth."

Both Alan and Ian turned to look at her and Alyssa just giggled quietly.

A man (not the tour guide) began to speak through the speaker, "We'll try to tempt the Rex now. Keep watching the fence."

A bleating goat was being raised into the paddock and Alyssa's hands went to cover her mouth. A small fence around the goat began to lower and Alyssa buried her head into Ian's chest, "Tell me when it's ok to look. I don't want to see that."

"T-Rex doesn't want to be fed. He wants to hunt. Can't just suppress 65 million years of gut instinct." Alan commented.

Ian's fingers began playing with the tips of Alyssa's hair, "Looks like you don't have to worry too much. Rex doesn't seem too hungry."

Alyssa moved off of him when she was sure that she would not have to see the poor goat devoured. Ian stood up and moved his face closer to the camera in the front of the jeep. He was sure Hammond was watching, "Uh, uh, now, eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs…on your, on your dinosaur tour, right?" He began tapping the glass, "Hello? H-hello?" He exhaled on the camera and continued on, "Yes?"

Alyssa tugged on his belt and pulled him back next to her. He laughed slightly as she wagged her finger at him in disapproval, "Be nice."

He winked and smiled, "I'll try." They both knew he was not going to try at all. "See, the tyrannosaur, uh, uh, doesn't obey any set patterns, or, or park schedules. The essence, uh , of chaos." He tapped on his leg and the side of the door slightly.

Dr. Sattler was turned around in her seat slightly so she could look back at the other three passengers, "Um, I'm still not clear on chaos. What does that mean?"

"Oh, oh, it simply deals with, uh, unpredictability in complex systems. The short hand is the Butterfly Effect. A butterfly can flap its wings in Peking, and in central park you get rain instead of sunshine."

Ellie laughed and made a motion that let Ian know everything he just said went straight over her head.

Ian laughed, "I go too fast. I did a fly-by,"

"I missed it." She admitted.

"Give me that glass of water. We're going to conduct an experiment. It should be still. The car's bouncing up and down, but that's okay. And I do believe it's time I got some help from my lovely assistant." Ian handed off the glass to Alyssa who smiled at Ellie.

"Do you remember this one?" Ian asked her.

Alyssa chuckled, "I do." She took Ellie's hand and had her hold it still, "Now put your hand flat like a hieroglyphic."

Alyssa dipped put the glass of water close to Ellie's raised hand, "Now, say a drop of water falls on your hand. Which way is the drop of water going to fall off? Which finger?"

"Thumb I'd say."

Alyssa dipped her finger in the water and allowed the drop to fall onto Ellie's hand, "Okay. Now freeze your hand. Don't move. I'm going to do the same thing, start with the same place again. Which way is it going to roll off?"

"Let's say back. The same way."

Alyssa dropped another drop of water onto her hand. She mustered her best surprised gasp and let it out when the water rolled off in a different way, "It changed." Alyssa giggled and set the glass of water back. She turned to Ian, "How'd I do?"

Ian gave her a kiss that was cut short, because Alyssa heard Dr. Grant clear his throat, "You were spectacular."

"Now back to the experiment, It changed. Why? Because tiny variations: uh, the orientation of the hairs on your hand, um the amount of blood distending your vessels, and imperfections in the skin. They never repeat and vastly affect the outcome. That's what?"

"Unpredictability." Ellie answered.

Alan opened the door and began to climb out.


End file.
